


Tsunagu Te to Te

by martiansprout



Series: Hey! Say! JUMP Discography Fics [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martiansprout/pseuds/martiansprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the day Yuto invited Ryosuke to go home together, they have been holding hands and walking through life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsunagu Te to Te

Even though Ryosuke had never been fond of the cold weather, the walk home after practice during those winter nights was always the thing he loved. After hours of dancing and singing until his body couldn’t take it anymore, the chilly winds were more than welcomed. They waked him up and freshened him even better than the cold shower in the small bathroom inside the studio. And what he loved the most from those nights, was Yuto’s hand holding his. Ryosuke loved the feeling of Yuto’s long and thin fingers wrapping around his own, keeping him warm and anchoring him to reality, even when the night was windy and cold and life was beyond hectic.

Ryosuke still remember the first time they ever held hand. It was the time Yuto asked Ryosuke to go home together with him. Little Yuto was such a clingy kid, he kept holding hand and even hugged Ryosuke, who wasn’t his friend back then, when they parted way. Since then, they had always been holding hand when they went home together. It was somewhat like a tradition between the two. Throughout the years, from when they started as friends till the days they spent as lovers, through happy times and hard times, through laughs and tears, quarrels and make ups, confession and proposal, their hands were like the link to help their hearts connect together too.

‘What’re you thinking?’ Yuto woke Ryosuke from his daydream, his hand squeezed Ryosuke’s tightly.

‘Nothing.’ Ryosuke smiled, hand squeezing back just as tight. He loved how he could tell how the time had passed with Yuto’s hand. They were small and soft when they were young. They became bigger and longer than Ryosuke’s when they grew up and with times, the hands got rougher from playing drum. But no matter whenever it was, the warmth was still the same, warming both Ryosuke’s hand und heart better than anything in this world.

‘ _Nothing_ shouldn’t make your eyes look like that.’ Yuto laughed. Ryosuke hated how Yuto’s laugh still made his heart skipped, after years. ‘Unless _Nothing_ is me, then it is fine.’

Ryosuke laughed. Yuto was so cheesy. ‘Stop being so full of yourself.’

‘Then it is not me?’ Yuto tried his best accused face at him. ‘How can you think of someone else on a day like this?’

‘Stupid!’ Ryosuke still couldn’t stop laughing at Yuto’s ~~obviously fake~~ hurt expression. They kept fooling around like that for another while before both got yelled at by Hikaru with something along the line of _stop flirting every fucking where_.

Ignoring Hikaru’s complaints, Ryosuke laughed for a bit more before walking into the hall, hand still wrapped tightly by Yuto’s. _Guess we’re gonna spend the married life holding hand too._


End file.
